Olympus Reads
by Sophia Child of Wisdom
Summary: This is the continued story from EmpressDaria. Basically gods demigods reads the series.


**Olympus**

We could start this story with saying how the Olympians were argueing about all of their usual arguments, but that is a given with all of the gods, so I will start when the demigods appeared.

**Percy POV Olympus**

The last thing I remembered was laying down to sleep next to Annabeth in Tartarus. Maybe we had been really close to the doors and somebody found us when our group was closing them and took us out. I couldn't tell because I couldn't open my eyes because I had been in the dark so long that the light from around me was way too bright for me to open my eyes. I think Annabeth was having the same problem next to me because she was gripping my hand harder now and I could feel her moving her head around.

"Where are we Percy? Are we still in Tartarus?"

"I don't know Wise Girl. I can't see anything. It's too bright."

"Me neither."

**Poseidon POV**

As I argued with Athena, a bright light immediately filled the room and three pairs of people appeared on the throne room floor. Three of them looked to be about 17 or 18, while the other three looked to be about 14 to 15. Although the first pair looked like they could have been in the middle of a grueling quest because they were cut up and lacerated with only a few large injuries, like a slash on the face, but they were also incredibly pale and dirty. I had never seen people that looked as bad as this on a quest.

"Who are you demigods?" Zeus loudly asked so that he could wake them up. They all woke up with a start, except for the two really dirty ones. They kept sleeping; I don't know how anybody could sleep through such a noise, believe me, I have tried.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus. But you already know me, right?"

"No, I have never seen or heard of you before. Why do you think I should know you?"

"Well, I am your daughter, and I have seen and talked to you before. I doubt you could have forgotten about us this quickly, it has only been two weeks since the war ended!" Thalia was speaking heatedly now, but thankfully for the gods, the shaggy, black – haired boy that had been laying next to her, figured out what was going on and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I am Nico DiAngelo, Ghost King, son of Hades. Though I was born before the pact and placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. And Thalia, I think we may have been sent back in time, it must be before we were all born, except maybe me and Hazel." Nico turned and addressed the gods again, "What year is it currently?"

"It is 1940, what year are you from?" Zeus was surprised that the boy figured out what had occurred just a few minutes ago before Athena.

"That makes sense. We are from 2013. This is even before I was born! Though Hazel was born in 1942, so she is from this time. Cool. What should we do now? I don't know why we were sent here." Nico and the demigods that were awake looked just as confused as the gods as to why they were present.

After people just stood there in the same spot fidgeting for about ten minutes, a note came down and fell on the sleeping boy's stomach. He immediately jumped and a bronze sword appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. He looked around for a couple of seconds, but appearently he couldn't see anything because he squinted his eyes and had to shut them, but kept his sword at the ready, not letting his guard down just because he couldn't see anything.

I seemed that Thalia, Nico, and the other demigods that hadn't been introduced knew who they were and rushed over to him. When he heard the noises coming towards he shouted, "Stay back, whatever is there, I can take you all down!" He slashed wildly and the demigods had to all jump back to avoid the swipe.

Thalia spoke up, "Percy, calm down, you recognize me right? I know it has been a while since I saw you. Why do you look like that? And you need to wake up Annabeth and both of you need to say your name and title. We are in the gods' throne room."

"Why are we in the throne room? Last I remember Annabeth and I are fighting in -"Percy was about to say Tartarus, but a box and note tied to a parachute land in front of him. He picks it up and turns to the gods as he reads it.

**To the gods and demigods,**

**The demigods have been sent back in time so that they can read the books about the young hero Percy Jackson. The books will appear in order so you don't have to worry about that. The gods cannot hurt the demigods, and the demigods cannot harm each other. Percy must recite his FULL title, including achievements, along with Annabeth. Also, because of when and where Annabeth and Percy were taken from, they have a curse. Any pain they feel in the books, they will feel while reading, exactly how it felt to them then. We thought you should do this because the group of demigods that just came need a break from what is going on in their time. You are in Olympus, so you can go anywhere you want to there, but you cannot go anywhere else, including the gods. Time outside you is frozen. Try to get the books done in about a week each, less time if you can. We would like to keep the time frozen for as short of a time as we can.**

**Good Luck,**

**The Fates**

Percy was quiet for a few minutes, then he let out a small, defeated sigh, and bent down, to who we guessed was Annabeth, and gently shook her. She bolted awake and grabbed for something at her waist, but before she could get to it, Percy grabbed her wrist. He leaned down to her level and whispered quietly into her ear and handed her the note. Annabeth gave the same sigh as Percy then stood up and faced the gods with Percy.

"I am Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Defeater of the Minotaur twice, Echidna, and, ummm….. a bunch of others, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Praetor of New Rome, and so far a survivor of Tartarus, son of Poseidon." Percy had his head held high during his introduction, but you could tell he didn't like all of the titles. His voice was strained when he said that he was a survivor of Tartarus so far. All of the gods in the room gasped when he said that, but the other demigods besides Annabeth gave him sorrowful looks.

"Annabeth Chase, defeater of many creatures, like Percy, wanderer of Labyrinth, savior of Olympus, Architect of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus so far, and daughter of Athena." Annabeth said her title in much the same way as Percy, except with a bit more pride in her voice. The gods were still shocked by the end of their titles, so nobody said anything.

To break the silence, the rest of the demigods introduced themselves.

"Leo Valdez, one of the seven, fire user, son of Hephaestus."

"Jason Grace, one of the seven, son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean, one of the seven, Charmspeaker, daughter of Aphrodite."

The gods looked around the room until their eyes settled on Percy and Annabeth, then Zeus asked, "Where were you that it was so difficult for the Fates to pull you out?" Both Percy and Annabeth's eyes darkened at the question.

"We were pulled from Tartarus. I am not going to say anything about it, and you had better not even think about asking Annabeth." Percy still hadn't removed his hand from Annabeth's waist and he held on tighter when he said Tartarus. Annabeth shook her head in agreement.

"What should we do now? Should we start now, or in the morning?" Athena asked, always wanting to know the exact schedule.

"In the morning. I haven't had a decent nights sleep in days!" Percy and Annabeth both looked wiped, and they probably could have fallen asleep on their feet if they stood there for a few more minutes.

"Okay, well I can show the demigods to their room, since there are so few, I will take them to the big 'apartment' so that they can all have their own room. Follow me little ones!" Hermes got up and walked to the door as he laughed at his own joke.

The demigods followed silently, none of them had had a good sleep in a while, so they were already daydreaming about the feel of a long, nice sleep. They eventually arrived at their room. When they walked in through the big mahogany door, they didn't even pay attention to the walls lined with gaming systems, TV's, games, movies, and the huge kitchen with the filled bridge. Each of them just went to the door with their name on it. Percy and Annabeth both looked reluctant to leave each other's side, but they did eventually after Percy gave Annabeth a nice little kiss on the cheek before practically running into his door and falling on the bed.

**Percy POV**

I had only been asleep for a few minutes before I felt a body slide into the bed with me. I didn't even have to ask who it was. I knew it was Annabeth. She didn't turn over to look at me to see if I was awake and listening, she knew I would be, before saying, "Can I stay with you? I had a terrible nightmare, about you know what, and I couldn't fall asleep."

"Of course Annabeth, you don't have to ask. I will know why." And with that we both fell asleep. We both had fitful dreams that night where we would wake up often and thrash around, but it was so much better because the other was there to comfort. That was the best night we had had in a while.


End file.
